


Blood Stained Steel.

by MASTER_OF_SUPRISE



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASTER_OF_SUPRISE/pseuds/MASTER_OF_SUPRISE
Summary: Though Elder Lyons has died his ideals have not. There are those who carry them on in the life of the wasteland even if the so called Brotherhood of steel will not. The pride of Lyons will. Please read and review. Read and review constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames.





	1. Recon Radio

Chapter 1: Recon Radio

Capital Wasteland Addams Airforce base-  
Sentinel Henry Casdin formerly Protector Casdin of Outcast made his way around the area making sure everyone was doing their duties. Someone had to make sure the Brotherhood stayed on course. They had been distracted long enough by Lyons ideals too help the Wastelanders. He wasn’t sure what caused Lyons too change course but they were back on track. Maybe he shouldn’t still be annoyed with a dead man but he had led the Brotherhood astray.  
Now they were doing what they were supposed to be doing keeping technology from those who were not ready for it. At first there was some resistance but soon people began to accept it. Of course one of the main reasons was that many of the people who wished to continue Lyons mission had either died or disappeared. There were also those who only stayed with Lyons out of Loyalty to the brotherhood but never followed the man’s ideals. Elder Maxson was young but he knew he had to follow the ideals of the Brotherhood.  
Casdin Watched as the latest recon patrol Vertibird landed and the passengers disembarked. This was a lot later than usual so he hoped he could get to that debriefing sooner rather than later. He wanted to know what tech if any the brotherhood had recovered from Fort Constantine. He had sent Outcast patrols there before but so far none of them were able to get past the security. It was a standard research patrol one knight, a paladin, and a Scribe.  
“You’re late Paladin and I see you’re all still alive. So what took you so long?” Casdin asked wanting to get straight too business.  
“I’m sorry sir we encountered some anomalies in our patrol and weren’t able to gain anything.” The paladin answered disappointed.  
“Anomalies?” Casdin questioned. This wasn’t good that meant one of two things, either there was more resistance than anticipated or none of the technology was there. Neither of which were good things for the Brotherhood.  
“The entire place was stripped of tech and it looks like it was done recently. At first we were worried it was the remnants of the Enclave but we found no traces of them. Then we found some terminal entries. There weren’t any names we recognized but they did say they took the tech about a month ago.” The paladin answered.  
“Damn it that means it might be a new group. Did you see anyone near the area who might’ve been in the area recently?” Casdin asked.  
“I thought I saw a group of people in Power Armor but I couldn’t get a good look at who they were or where they were going. The armor looked like it was one of the old T-45D armors. It was a different paintjob from ours though. It was gold and I think I saw some blue on it as well” The Paladin replied.  
“I see I’ll have to talk with some of our senior members about this report too me at 0800 hours tomorrow until then you are dismissed.” Casdin said. As the patrol made their lead he wondered what this would mean for the Brotherhood. Maxson was not due to arrive back for some time now. He wanted to focus his attention on this Institute. He himself was not sure what to make of that but that wasn’t his concern.  
What was concerning him was this new group with power armor. He had certainly never heard of a faction with gold and blue power armor. He’d definitely have to keep an eye out for this new group. Hopefully, they would not prove themselves too be a threat. However he wasn’t foolish enough to believe that was likely.  
Megaton Moriarty’s Saloon-  
Gob was busy fiddling with the radio. Things had not been the best since the Lone Wanderer left. GNR had become nothing more than Brotherhood news while 3-dog left and discrimination against Ghouls was at an all time high. He often felt offended that his friend wasn’t thanked by them as much as he should be. At the very least he wasn’t adding to his debt anymore. 101 had given him and Nova the keys too that old house of his.  
He really wished his friend would come back though. He and Nova missed the kid. He wondered what the kid was doing. Was he even thinking about them? Was he even still alive?  
Gob shook his head. He didn’t want to go to those dark thoughts. Those thoughts kept coming around more than most lately. Maybe it was because it was close to the day the Lone Wanderer made his way into Megaton. Moira had been keeping track of the days too. She always went on about her super research assistant more often. Suddenly a new radio channel had begun to pick up and a very familiar voice started.   
“Helllllloooooo Capital Wasteland. Guess who is back on air? It is I the one and only Three-Dog aoooooowwwww! Now I hope you’ve missed me, children, cause I’ve missed you. Now I know what you’re going to ask Three Dog where have you been and why did you go away?   
The truth is children I left for a reason. The Brotherhood of Steel stopped fighting the good fight and I couldn’t stand it. So I left to see how I could make a difference. Fortunately I’ve run across some individuals who also wanted to fight the good fight and they offered to help ole Three-dog. Now I can’t tell you much about them yet but I promise you you’ll come too know them quite well. For now though I need to come up with what I’m going to call this station.”  
Gob couldn’t believe what he just heard. Three dog was back now on a new station. He had to leave it on this station. There was no telling who this new group was but Three-dog didn’t cover anything small time. He knew this was going to be big. He had a suspicion of a certain someone being involved.


	2. Setting up shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Hey I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed the first chapter of this fic. I’ll be honest I actually expected for it to be longer. Unfortunately I wasn’t sure of the amount of words I wanted to do. This is actually my first multi-chapter fanfic. I also have no idea how long the wait for each chapter is going to be either but I do plan on completing this.  
>  I’m also wondering if I should address reviews and questions privately or in a section before the chapter. I’ve noticed a few writers happen to do that. What do you guys think?

Capital Wasteland Addams Air Force Base Brotherhood of Steel command center-  
Casdin was the first to arrive. He had heard the message from that old windbag three-dog. The message naturally drew shock and confusion from the rest of the brotherhood. Naturally a council was called. Unfortunately that probably meant some arguing.  
Sadly in-fighting always came up when the brotherhood faced trials. Scribe Bigsley was the second to arrive and was in a bad mood as usual. Casdin ignored the man’s complaining. The next member was head scribe Rothchild. Casdin had mixed feelings about Rothchild and Bigsley. On one hand they understood his disagreement with Lyons but on the other they didn’t stop it.  
Then came Knight-Captain Morrigan. By the steel he was glad to see her. She had been the first to join him when he formed the Outcast. She was extremely loyal to the Brotherhood and the codex. When they remerged with the Brotherhood he wasn’t sure where they were going to go.  
He was pleasantly surprised when the two of them had been given promotions from their previous positions. Not that he would ever admit it. It didn’t take long for the rest of the council to arrive Casdin took a deep breath and began the Session.  
“As I’m sure you’re all aware there has been a radio message that was concerning us. It seems that DJ Three-Dog has returned and left a message for us. I understand that some of you found it insulting.” He began.  
“That’s putting it mildly.” Bigsley interrupted before Casdin shot him a look that gave a message to shut up.  
“As I was saying some of you find it insulting however that isn’t the most troubling part of the message. Three-Dog mentioned he was supporting another group. Normally I would simply ignore this. However a scouting patrol near Fort Constantine spotted an unknown group in T-45 power armor.” Casdin explained.  
“So what do we do about them?” Morgan asked eager to go confront this new group.  
“We can’t do anything until we learn about them.” Rothchild said.  
“Can’t do anything my ass. They’re using advanced technology that’s our jurisdiction.” Morgan replied.  
“Not everyone is going to see it that way.” Rothchild said.  
“To hell with what the local wildlife thinks. We’re the Brotherhood of Steel. Casdin you understand why we have to interrogate these punks.”  
“Henry I urge you not to engage this new group until we know more.” Rothchild pleaded.  
“Enough!” Casdin Yelled to get everyone’s attention. The others turned to look at him. He made sure to give a hard look to all them before he continued.   
“While I can see your concern Morgan I also see Rothchild’s point. We’re already stretching ourselves thin. We can’t attack this group based on some ramblings and one report. We need to identify who these people are first. I have already sent a report to Elder Maxson that we would investigate this. Bigsley has the message affected our recruits in anyway?” he asked the scribe who had been given the management of Brotherhood funds and recruitment records.  
“So far just a few disgruntled people who aren’t fond of the message. There were a few that began questioning about the brotherhood helping people but nothing significant.” Bigsley said.  
“Send a message to all patrols if this new group attacks they’re to defend themselves. There is to be no hostile action without just cause first though. They are to observe this group whenever they’re encountered and that’s it.” Casdin said. The others accepted his statement then left.  
Takoma building-  
Three members of the Blue and Gold power armored individuals made their way through the building. They searched the area for anything worthwhile methodically. The leader of the group searched left and right as well as up and down the building. The other two looked at him and waited for orders. The leader kept on searching. A Ghoul toting a shotgun came in through the front door.  
“You find anything yet?” The Ghoul asked.  
“Nothing I couldn’t even find a Radroach or a door to Isabella Proud’s camp.” The leader said.  
“Yet you still want to make a base here.”  
“The Brotherhood aren’t here and we need a place to stay that has a natural defensible position. I want to thank you again for helping us Charon.” The leader said.  
“You’re the first employer to even bother giving me severance pay in caps. You don’t need to thank me for anything.” Charon said.  
“So we are to set up here for now Shogun?” asked one of the Power armored subordinates.  
“Yes Daimyo until we know more we can’t make our move. Then they’ll pay for the Fairfax massacre.” Shogun said with thinly veiled anger and contempt.  
“Look I get why you’re pissed but I’m telling you he couldn’t have been in on it.” The Daimyo said.  
“Who else could it have been?” The Shogun asked.  
“I don’t know but I think we should at least hear his side of the story.” The Daimyo said.  
“Listen Daimyo McGraw it’s pretty clear cut we were betrayed. If you and Olin hadn’t been there I’d be a dead man. Never think I’m ungrateful for that. However he’s the only one I can think of who could’ve made that order. They ended up killing one of the best leaders ready to lead the Brotherhood and look what happened to it. It’s barely better than the Enclave.” The Shogun replied.  
“You saved our lives from Sibley and his goons so we owed you. I still think you’re jumping the gun however. I’ve known the man for a long time. He’s a lot of things but he’s not a murder.”  
“I wish I could say I believe that again. I’ll promise you this much McGraw I’ll be sure to investigate all possible angles first. I feel I owe you that much. I still however want scouting reports from our troops. We won’t be starting the war. I don’t know if one is avoidable but I’ll try.” The Shogun said.  
“I suppose that’s all I can really ask you for Wanderer.” McGraw replied  
“You know I prefer to go by my new title when in the field now.” The Lone Wanderer said.  
“Very well Shogun.” McGraw said.  
Megaton Craterside Supply-  
Moira Brown had begun writing her latest book. After her success with the Wasteland survival guide she had the urge to write more. At first she had trouble figuring out a subject to write about. Then she decided to write one about her super research assistant. She didn’t like the fact that in the decade after the defeat of the enclave he was regarded as a myth.  
The Lone Wanderer had helped a lot of people before he disappeared. She wondered if he forgot about her but shook that thought off. He was her friend he wouldn’t forget about her. When Three-Dog returned from his disappearance she hoped he had been talking to the wanderer. Who knows maybe soon she’d see Mr. 101 again.  
Moira looked at her radio to make sure it was still on. She needed to thank Gob again about giving her the channel frequency. She wondered if maybe he’d be interested in doing a radio show. She’d have to ask him about that later. She waited for the latest report from Three-Dog.  
She knew the DJ had a bit of a tone change about the Brotherhood the original message played often enough but it also played some of the music that she missed. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the Brotherhood herself. On one hand they did do some good for the wasteland and never tried to cheat her out of caps. On the other however they weren’t nice and kicked out those nice people from the Church of Atom. It certainly wasn’t right for them to kick’em out of Megaton.  
Then there was this new group who supported Three-Dog. He said they were fighting the good fight. Then again he also used to say that about the Brotherhood of Steel. There was no guarantee he hadn’t been duped again. She really hoped he was right about this new group. Her radio then crackled to life.  
“Good evening Capital Wasteland! It is I the one and only Three-Dog hear me and obey. Oh sorry that’s that other radio station. Hot off the holo-tape presses I’ve got some news children. Now you remember my new friends I’ve told you about right? Well guess who found your favorite disc jockey a home.  
Now I can’t tell you where it is. We’re still in the middle of getting things set up and can’t be caught with our pants down so to speak. What I can tell you is that they’re here to stay. Thanks for listening Children. This Three-Dog bringing you the truth even when it hurts. Now some music.  
The beginning lyrics from I don’t want to set the world on fire started. Moira was excited for the new message. She hoped Gob had heard it as well. This would really lift his spirits. She hoped this new group came to Megaton they would be perfect for an interview.  
Jefferson Memorial-  
Scribe Bigsley could feel the beginning of a headache. First there was the meeting earlier today then there was the second of the messages that came today. As if the first wasn’t insulting enough. Now he was rehashing the same joke from when he worked for them.  
Then to top it all off he had been made in charge of managing all recon reports. As if he wasn’t busy enough. Now he had three things to manage. At least he had a team to help him now. That certainly made things a hell of a lot easier.  
Still it was a hassle. Most of the recon reports weren’t even first hand. They were just rumors some of the settlers at towns said. He couldn’t send Casdin second hand information. That was a sure fire way to get him banished to some dead end assignment.  
Bigsley really hoped something would turn up soon. There was no telling how long Maxson’s fight with the institute would take. There was no telling how bad of a thrashing they’d be in for if the new group was hostile. Bigsley looked at the clock one of his assistants set up and decided now would be a good time to rest.  
National Guard depot-  
“Any sign of them?” Samurai Captain Harkness former head of rivet city security asked. He had joined the Lone Wanderer when the Brotherhood started searching for Synths. At first he paid it no mind but when he Victoria Watts had told him of Elder Maxson’s views of synths he knew he had to move. He did talk with the Shogun occasionally but it was mostly just business.  
“I’ve got nothing either.” Daimyo Kodiak said. Being a survivor of Fairfax he joined the Lone Wanderer to help avenge his den mother. He still couldn’t believe that happened. Still he was alive and was able to get a few shots off on some of his assailants. He had been assigned to work with Harkness to raid the depot of any supplies left behind.  
Harkness really took him by surprise. He had visited Rivet City a few times so he knew Hakness by name and face. The fact that he was a synth however took him by surprise. As far as he could tell Harkness was human. That wasn’t to say he disliked Harkness.  
Hell since joining up they became really good friends. Harkness would make a few comments of the institute while Kodiak would talk about his time in the Pitt. Returning to the Pitt was one of the hardest things he had to do because some of his worst memories were there. Still the Shogun insisted they check on the people there. It was mostly the same but there were fewer slavers. Shogun made sure of that.  
“None yet but the Brotherhood would definitely be interested in the stuff here.” He replied to Harkness’s question.  
“Yeah I wouldn’t doubt it. Remind me again why Shogun only sent the two of us.” Harkness said.  
“Because he needed as many hands as possible at Takoma and thought we were the best choice to fight any robots that might attack us.” Kodiak replied  
“Right I just hope there’s something in there worthwhile.” Harkness commented.  
“Relax even if there isn’t we can still use this place as an outpost.” Kodiak said.


End file.
